Ryoma kun is a gay?
by Imperfect Artist
Summary: Rumors and gossips are always in our lives. But how will Ryoma get over with the rumors spreading out about him? RyoSaku. R


Hello minna~ This is my first attempt to write so please bear with me. Bows.

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.

**Sakuno's POV  
**

Rumors and gossips always come in our lives…..

**RRRIIINNNGGG! **

The bell rang as the signal for lunch time. My best friend, Tomoka Osakada, ran toward my direction to ask me about lunch.

"Sakuno-chan! Let's eat our lunch on the bench outside." She said and I quickly nodded.

As we eat she began a conversation and ended up talking about the famous prince of tennis, Echizen Ryoma.

"Did you hear the gossips about Ryoma-sama? I can never believe that!"

"E-eh? What is it Tomo-chan?" I'm very curious about it.

"Rumors say that Ryoma-sama is a gay!" She blurted out that nearly chocked me.

"E-eh?" My eyes are wide open. Tomo-chan only nodded.

"H-how come?" I stuttered.

"They say that he don't have a single interest in girls and is always involved with boys like Tezuka-buchou, Fuji-senpai, Eiji-senpai, Momo-senpai….." _It's all because they are in Seigaku Tennis club and tennis is Ryoma-kun's life. The reason why he don't have interest in girls_, I thought.

"…And also from other schools like Atobe-san, Kirihara-san and Akaya-san." She added.

"I don't believe that. Ryoma-kun is not a gay." I defended. And our conversation went on and on as we arrived in our classroom until the afternoon class started.

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

The tennis practice started when Tomo-chan and I arrived in the tennis courts. It's what we two do after class; cheer our senpais and Ryoma-kun. Our senpais always walk us home and sometimes treat us sushi or burger before going home. They treat us younger sisters and the fact that they are afraid of Obaa-chan.

"Kyaa! Go Ryoma-sama!" Tomo-chan cheered loudly then the regulars looked at us.

"T-tomo-chan! D-don't distract them." I was embarrassed having all the attention drawn unto us.

"Nya! Hoi hoi! Ochibi! Your girlfriend is here with her loud mouthed friend." The energetic senpai said. I felt heat touching my cheeks after hearing that.

"Shut up Eiji-senpai." I think Ryoma-kun is irritated.

"Ah so young! So good to be young." Momo-senpai joined in teasing.

"Momo, Eiji! Twenty laps for not paying attention in your matches." Tezuka-senpai, their buchou, commanded them.

"Nya! Hai buchou!" They started running around the court.

"Everyone gather up!" _I bet obaa-chan is in a hurry then dismiss them early and ask the regulars to walk us home._

"I'll dismiss you all early today because of an important meeting and regulars walk the girls home safely or you know what I'll do." All of the regulars gulped. Obaa-chan then dismissed them.

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

"I'm hungry now! Say you all want to go burgers?" Momo-senpai asked.

"Nya! I want burgers!" Eiji-senpai bounced up and down.

"Saa. Me too." Fuji-senpai agreed. The others just nodded.

"You two, do you want?" Oishi-senpai asked.

"Yeah sure senpai! Besides I'm not babysitting my brothers today." Tomo-chan said happily.

"A-anou I can't." I was a bit sad.

"BURNING! WHY? BABY!" Taka-senpai, in his burning mode, asked.

"A-anou I-I don't have money. I-I forgot my wallet t-this morning." I confessed.

"Saa. It's okay I'll just treat you." Fuji-senpai then smiled.

"De-demo senpai…." But I was interrupted by Ryoma-kun.

"Can we just go now? I'm starving here." Ryoma-kun said in a bored tone.

As we entered the restaurant Tomo-chan, Momo-senpai, and Eiji-senpai rushed into the seats followed by the other regulars then Ryoma-kun and I. I looked around the table to see a vacant seat and it was beside Ryoma-kun and Fuji-senpai, I blushed at the thought of sitting beside Ryoma-kun. Tomo-chan is in between of Kaido-senpai and Oishi-senpai.

Tezuka-senpai and Taka-senpai are the ones who ordered because everyone is busy talking to each other, well not everyone; Ryoma-kun is just sitting quietly. I bet he's tired and getting bored.

"Nya! Can we play a game while waiting for the order?" Eiji-senpai pleaded. I sighed. _Oh well I guess we have no choice when Eiji-senpai is like that._

"What game senpai?" Tomo-chan is excited.

"Saa. Spin the bottle." Fuji-senpai suggested and everyone nodded.

"Nya! Me first!" Eiji-senpai is so energetic. He spun the bottle and guess what to whom it pointed….to me.

"M-me?" I was shocked.

"Nya! Fujiko what happens next?" Eiji-senpai is clueless about the game.

"Saa. You'll ask something to her that she must answer truthfully or she'll have a consequence." Fuji-senpai smiled sadistically.

"Okay! Hmm…What to ask? Aha! Sakuno-chan do you like….Fujiko?" I was nervous, I thought it would be Ryoma-kun,

"A-anou…." I stuttered.

"So? Do you like Fuji-senpai?" Momo-senpai repeated.

"Iie. F-fuji-senpai i-is my friend and is like my b-big brother." I blushed.

"Saa. Sakuno-chan is like a little sister for me." Fuji-senpai smiled at me.

"Okay, Sakuno-chan it's your turn." Tomo-chan reminded me.

"H-hai!" I spun the bottle and pointed to Ryoma-kun.

"Me?" Ryoma-kun blinked a couple of times. I just stared at him.

"Yeah, you. Who would it be?" Momo-senpai grinned.

"Oi, what's your question?" He said in a bored tone.

"A-anou…" _Think Sakuno think_ "Ryoma-kun are you a g-gay? I-if not then prove it." Everybody was shocked even Ryoma-kun. Their eyes were widely opened. Then an awkward silent filled our table. After a few minutes he opened his mouth to say something.

"No." was all he said.

"Prove….." I was cut off when the burgers were served.

"Later I'll prove it." He reached a burger then started eating. All then started to eat too.

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

"Nya! I'm full of energy again!" Eiji-senpai said happily.

"But you are always energetic senpai!" Momo-senpai almost shouted.

"Fsshhuu. Shut up baka. You're too loud." Kaido-senpai hissed.

"What did you say viper?" Momo-senpai and Kaido-senpai began arguing,

"Please guys stop now." Oishi-senpai tried to calm them down.

"Kaido, Momo run twenty laps around the court tomorrow for arguing." Tezuka-senpai sure is scary.

"Add up my new Inui juice." Inui-senpai lifted a bottle of a greenish yet yellowish drink. The two gulped.

"A-anou Ryoma-kun…." I just remembered that Ryoma-kun hasn't proved yet his answer.

"Hn?"

"Y-you still h-haven't proved y-your answer e-earlier." I stuttered.

"Ochibi, Sakuno-chan is right nyaa!" Ryoma-kun frowned.

"Yeah. Echizen, how can you prove it?" Ryoma-kun looked at me.

"Saa…" I stared back at him.

"Fsshuu…" I blushed then looked away.

"Ii, data…." He stepped a little closer to me.

"…." The other senpais just stared. Then Eiji-senpai, Momo-senpai, Fuji-senpai, Inui-senpai and Tomo-chan started to grin that made me curious so I looked again at Ryoma-kun. I was surprised that he was only inches far from me.

"This is what I'll do." He said but before I can speak he locked his lips to mine. It was just light and fast yet it was sweet. That made me blush furiously. _I think I look like a human tomato now! _But before my mind float in the air Ryoma-kun grabbed my hand then started to walk.

"It's already dark I'll walk you home now." This made me smile. Now I proved that he's not a gay and maybe this is the start of another stage of friendship for us.

Please review so that I can improve. Thank you!


End file.
